


Carrier

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [141]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the Prison; Carol and Beth are taking care of Judith and Daryl is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrier

Carol smiled down at Judith, bouncing the baby a little. It was hard not to smile when one was around the little girl. No matter how tragic her beginnings were she was a happy child and so easy to care for. It was a blessing when other things were so difficult. A colicky baby would lead to all sorts of trouble; noise and exhaustion would just be part of it.

“You ready to go?” Daryl slung an arm over her shoulder and peered down at the baby, wiggling fingers at her for a moment. “We need to get on the road soon if we’re gonna be back before dark.”

“I’m ready, just waiting on Beth.” The young blond was across the room, standing by the stove and warming a bottle of formula. “I’ll just be another minute I think.”

“Yep, almost done.” Beth grinned at the both before turning back to the stove. “You could put her in the baby carrier, if you need to go. This is almost ready, and I’m right here if she needs anything else.”

Judith made a grab for Daryl’s fingers and he chuckled, “Lil’Asskicker’s gonna be ready for runs soon too. Ain’t you?”

The baby giggled at the face he was making and grabbed at his fingers again. “Don’t you listen to him, sweetie. Auntie Carol will teach you how to defend yourself before there are any runs for you, and Uncle Daryl can teach you how to track and hunt. Of course, none of that will happen for years.” Carol shook her head and turned to put the baby in the carrier.

“Soon as she can walk she’ll be nothing but trouble.” Daryl let go of Carol so she could get Judith comfortable, “Come on, Michonne is waiting and you know how she is before she finds her chocolate.”

 


End file.
